


Expectations

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Darcy Lewis, PR Master [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis PR Master, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis had a lot of expectations about her life, none of which involved consoling an ex-HYDRA assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my little Darcy Lewis, PR Master series. It can be read with the group or on its own.

Darcy had never expected this kind of life for herself. She was supposed to die as a teenager. Then she was expected to work as a janitor or something. Then she was just a little intern who held stuff for the scientists. Nothing of consequence, just a shadow in the pictures of history books, if even that.

Yet here she was, standing amongst a group of superheroes and geniuses, chatting with them like old friends and making sure no one got into too much trouble. And then if they did, she got to decide how to fix it. No one else. She had the final word.

Yes, she was young. Yes, she was inexperienced. But she knew what she was doing. These were her friends, and she knew just how to make them happy, how to get them to cooperate, how to clean up their messes. Usually, she tried to avoid the last one happening at all.

Today wasn’t quite a night off, but it was close. She was at a gala for the Natural History Museum, making sure that no one was going to get any trouble. Jane could not be pulled away from the Hall of the Universe, which meant Thor wasn’t going anywhere. Clint was perfectly content in any of the three Halls of Birds, knowing that Darcy would want him there. Tony was standing around the Theodore Roosevelt Memorial, going on and on about how they were similar but Tony was better, and he had to be herded to the Hall of Meteorites. Steve was wandering around the Discovery Room, happy to take photos with the kids that hung around there. Bruce had been put on temporary Tony Wrangling Duty to keep him out of trouble, and Natasha was generally trusted to roam as long as she didn’t go to the Hall of Ocean Life. Why it was a problem for her to be there… well that was classified.

Darcy was doing an excellent job at keeping the main six troublemakers under control, and she didn’t see any problems with Rhodey, Maria, Sam, and Pepper going wherever they pleased. She did feel like she was forgetting someone though…

Bucky.

Instantly, Darcy went into panic mode, walking around the museum as quickly as possible (running made people anxious) in an attempt to find the Winter Soldier.

She’d finally found him half an hour later at Hayden Planetarium. He was sitting near the back, just staring up at the stars.

Darcy sat down next to him, taking his right hand in her left. He jumped slightly, but when he realized it was her, he settled down.

“I was expected to kill everyone here,” he whispered. “My instructions were to bomb the next major even with all the Avengers.”

Darcy gave his hand a gentle squeeze. If anyone knew about expectations, it was her. “Everything’s gonna be okay,” she replied in just as quiet a voice. “I’m here now; you’re with the team, with family.”

Bucky remained silent for a moment before asking, “When does the feeling go away? That confused mess and the heartache and the sickness of knowing what you’ve done?”

The woman pursed her lips before letting out a sigh. “I’ll tell you when I figure it out.” She got up to leave, Bucky not daring to comment on the soft blue shine on her wrist beneath the gold bracelets she wore.


End file.
